<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（5） by TINOJM17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223133">【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（5）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17'>TINOJM17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>本章后记<br/>（在艾伦和利威尔离开后）“嗯，那真让人不舒服。”当他们的车驶出车道时，让冷冷地说。三笠转过身，给了他一记眼刀。让叹了口气。“行，我闭嘴。”他瞪大眼睛说道。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（5）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts">vonvoyage</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103">Lacuna</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage">vonvoyage</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter5：Possessive占有欲</strong>
</p><p>他们坐在车里，艾伦刚刚把车停在城市郊区的一个大房子边的车道上，周围只有寥寥几座建筑物，都零零星星分散开来，彼此之间隔着相当一段距离。这是个不错的地方，所有的房子都是新装修的，背靠着一小片森林，利威尔认为这可能是最吸引狼人之处。<br/>“这感觉像是家人之间的见面一样。”利威尔喃喃道，两人一同向房子走去，艾伦挨得很近，几乎紧贴着利威尔的身体。<br/>“嗯，他们是我的家人。”艾伦说。<br/>“我是说，就像是我们在一起了要去见家长，征求他们同意一样。”利威尔解释道，然后抬头看了艾伦一样，发现他没有在开门前敲门，他脸红了。利威尔想，他真的不需要考虑把这里当第二个家，更不用提里面的狼人肯定已经听到他们是从哪个方向来的了。<br/>刚进门，站在大厅里的女人就上前和他们打招呼，利威尔立刻就认出了她，是艾伦书架照片里的那位。<br/>“三笠。”艾伦热情地和她问好，然后抱住了他的姐姐。她微笑着回应了这个拥抱，但利威尔没有错过她皱起鼻子的模样。<br/>“你一定是利威尔吧。”她说着转向他，结束了和艾伦的拥抱，利威尔伸出手，当她握住时毫无惊讶的神色，毕竟她也是个Alpha。<br/>她毫不掩饰地打量着他，目光犀利地扫过他的身体。利威尔也没有漏掉她闻他时鼻孔微张的模样。<br/>“你没耍什么小聪明吧？”她转向艾伦，干巴巴地说。显然她的测试结束了。<br/>“我不知道你在说什么。”他答道。利威尔并没有意识到他语气中的尴尬，他想知道她到底指什么。<br/>“你当然不知道。”她说着，翻了个白眼转身走开了。艾伦示意利威尔跟在他身后，他们上了楼梯，她领着他们进了一间似乎是起居室的房间。<br/>“尤弥尔和克里斯塔出门了，但其他人应该在附近。”三笠说，这时利威尔的目光落在了那三个懒洋洋地躺在沙发上的人身上。<br/>“利威尔，这是让、莱纳和贝尔托特。”她指着那三个男人说道。即使都坐着，他们也都显得很高，尽管贝尔托特比其他两人都要高，这让利威尔在闻到他是Omega时有点惊讶。然而，刻板印象并非都是事实。<br/>坐在中间的金发穿着一件无袖衬衫，充分地显出了他丰富的肌肉，这让利威尔想到了通常能在电视上看见的的典型的狼人Alpha形象。他觉得艾伦本人就挺符合这形象的。<br/>“啊，我们终于见着他了。”最右边的人脸上挂着假笑。让，利威尔在心里嘀咕，是个Beta。<br/>“规矩点。”三笠警告他，让举起双手佯装投降。<br/>“我可什么都没干呢。”<br/>“那就保持现状。”她说道，然后转身望向走廊，利威尔顺着她的视线看到了另一个照片上的人朝他们走来，尽管他的头发看起来变短了。<br/>“艾伦。”他的脸上带着笑，伸出双臂搂住了他。当他退后时，眼神闪向利威尔，给了他一个同样的微笑 “你就是利威尔。”他伸出手，但利威尔只是盯着它看，不知为何他立刻对这个陌生人产生了一股强烈的厌恶，甚至可以说是愤怒。这时利威尔突然反应过来，是因为他不喜欢其他Omega接近艾伦，对艾伦表示爱慕，这让他羞愧不已。<br/>利威尔赶紧把自己的想法抛之脑后，心怀愧疚地握住了他的手，庆幸着无人对他刚刚的停顿表示疑问。<br/>“我是阿尔敏。”他自我介绍道。艾伦把胳膊搭在他的肩上，笑着看向利威尔，对二人的肢体接触无动于衷。他们是触觉动物，他提醒自己。他们成群结队，联系紧密，自然关系亲密。<br/>“这是我儿时最亲的玩伴。”艾伦骄傲地说。<br/>“很高兴见到你。”利威尔说，努力使自己看起来面无表情，但他可能疏漏了什么，因为艾伦歪着头，疑惑地看着他，微微皱起了眉头。<br/>然而，阿尔敏似乎毫不介意，示意他们跟着他。<br/>“来吧，我们把秘密带进我的办公室。”他说。尽管利威尔并不觉得去别的地方能够保护他们的隐私，毕竟这一屋子狼人肯定都能听见他们的谈话。尽管如此，他还是跟着阿尔敏穿过走廊，艾伦走在他身后，三笠紧随其后。<br/>他不得不打消自己想要伸手触碰艾伦的念头，因为脑子里有个声音试图让自己宣示主权，让别人知道这是他的Alpha，只能属于他。不过谢天谢地，艾伦挨得很近，他们的手碰在了一起。<br/>刚走进办公室，三笠就关上了门。利威尔对突如其来的寂静感到有些吃惊，他听不到客厅里的任何声音了。<br/>“我们在房间里安装了隔音设备，因为不这么做，我们在族群里就没有隐私可言了。”阿尔敏显然看见了他的反应。<br/>“有道理。”利威尔若有所思。“否则你就不能安静地大便了（take a shit）。”<br/>艾伦在他身后发出了一种呛到了的声音，阿尔敏惊讶地发出哼声，然后捂嘴笑了出来。<br/>“是的，没错。”他靠在屋子中间的桌子上，眼里流露出玩味的神色，然后突然严肃了起来。<br/>“我们并不是要瞒着大家什么，只是我们不确定在大家面前讨论这个会不会让你不自在。”<br/>“我没什么好说的，因为我什么都不记得了。”利威尔耸耸肩。<br/>“是的，艾伦已经告诉我们了。”阿尔敏点点头。“我一直在努力调查，但是这很难，因为我甚至从未见过你。尤其是艾伦对你气味的描述，呃，……我现在可以理解他的意思了，因为我也无法分辨。”<br/>可不是嘛，利威尔心想。<br/>“很显然，在这里我没法使用医院里的那些设备，这样事情就更麻烦了。不过，我读了一些研究报告，有一些类人（译注：human presenting，大概是表面为人类其实是人与非人类的混血）的案例，我想他们的余生都会被如此称呼。”<br/>“类人？”利威尔甚至没有意识到自己有多紧张，直到艾伦用手轻抚他的后背让他放松。<br/>“是的，他们认为自己是人类，但后来发现他们的祖先是其他生物，这些生物的基因由于某些原因被激活了。或是父母一方是人，另一方比如是梦魔之类的，他们一开始会以为孩子是完全的人类，但到了青少年时期，孩子就会显现出梦魔的特征。这是因人而异的。有时候，这种转变的发生没有缘由，只是自然进化，但有时候，可能会是创伤性事件造成的。”阿尔敏解释道。“这大概是我能为你的情况找到的唯一解释。”<br/>“我已经过了青少年时期了。”自己根本不是人类的想法充斥着利威尔的脑子。这似乎过于不可思议了，他苦思冥想，但却产生了一些令人毛骨悚然的想法，因为他根本不知道自己的父亲是谁。可能是任何人，但谁能保证他是人呢。他的母亲已经不在人世了，无法告诉他，但即使她还活着，她也避而不谈。<br/>“正如我说的，这只是可能性之一。”<br/>“有多大几率？”艾伦问。<br/>“从数据来看，几乎完全不可能。”阿尔敏回答。“但就像我说的，这是我能找到的唯一解释。”<br/>然后他把目光转向利威尔，脸上露出了沉思的神情。<br/>“然而，问题是，这些解释仍然不能告诉我们你到底是什么，恐怕在这我并不能帮上什么忙。我告诉过艾伦，即使你不想去医院，你也需要用人用设备帮你检查一下到底怎么回事。仅凭你的气味，我很抱歉，我无能为力。”<br/>“你不用道歉。”不管怎样，利威尔也没想着能从这里得到答案。<br/>“谢谢你，阿尔敏。”艾伦说。<br/>“真希望我能帮上忙。”他回答，然后又补充道。“如果你对去医院的事改变了主意，我可以给你介绍个人。”<br/>“我会考虑的。”他想知道在这种时候，那是不是直接的办法。他也许不明白在狼人刚发现他的那晚，为什么自己坚持不让他带自己去医院，但这似乎是得到答案的唯一途径。它可以解开所有谜团，也许值得冒这个险，去做他之前认为不该去的那个地方。也许什么都不会发生。毕竟他之前一直在失血，所以并非处于最佳状态。无论如何，他觉得没有理由不信任阿尔敏，至少去找他推荐的人是个好主意。<br/>“利威尔，能不能让我、艾伦和和阿尔敏单独谈一谈？”三笠说。利威尔回过神来。<br/>在他还未来得及回应之前，艾伦已经先开了口，听起来像在为自己辩解。<br/>“为什么？我们可以当着他的面谈。”<br/>利威尔叹了口气，把手搭在艾伦的胳膊上。<br/>“我不介意，没事。”<br/>他一开始想要抗议，但一看见三笠，又让步了。<br/>“好吧。”艾伦语气缓了些，迅速看向利威尔，似乎是为了确保他没事。利威尔向他点头示意，好让阿尔敏和三笠能畅所欲言。他觉得他们对此有想法和意见是可以理解的。如果他处在他们的立场也会这样。<br/>他回到走廊，在客厅里停了下来，现在又来了两个人，都是Beta，一个是棕发的女孩，一个是平头的男生，俩人看他走近都异常兴奋。<br/>“啊，终于！”女孩从座位上站了起来，上前迎接他。“我是萨莎。”<br/>“利威尔。”他握住她的手。<br/>“我们都知道了。”她笑着坐回另一个人的身旁，那人微微抬起手。<br/>“我是康尼。”他好奇地望向利威尔。<br/>“来，和我们一起坐。”萨莎热情地招呼他。<br/>利威尔打量了一下沙发，然后坐在了让的旁边，如果他没记错名字的话。Beta几乎是立即向他倾身，将手搭在离利威尔背后的靠背上，几乎碰到了他的后颈。他深吸一口气，眼里闪着恶作剧似的光芒，利威尔不知道自己是不是应该给这家伙腾点地方。<br/>“让。”莱纳警告他。<br/>Beta甚至连看都没看男人一眼，眼睛直直地盯着利威尔，莱纳叹了口气。<br/>“你身上的味道真的不一样，”让的脸凑得很近，利威尔甚至能感受到他呼出的鼻息。“不是很糟，只是很难定位。”他若有所思地说道。<br/>“要是你身上没有艾伦的味道，闻起来会更好。”<br/>“是么？”利威尔慢条斯理地说，感到有点好笑又有点恼火。<br/>“是啊，实际上——”但他还没来得及把话说完，他俩就听到一声夹杂着愤怒的Alpha气息的恶狠狠的咆哮，利威尔被抓住胳膊拽开了。<br/>艾伦把他拖出房间的时候，他甚至能听见萨莎的喊叫。<br/>“嘿，别这样，他还没来得及告诉我们呢！”<br/>“该死的让。”然后他就听见扔枕头的声音和让低声的抱怨。<br/>艾伦拉着他一股脑地朝走廊走去，与三笠和阿尔敏擦肩而过，但艾伦看都没看他们一眼，继续往前走。最后他停下了，拉着利威尔走进了一扇开着的门，利威尔扯开他的手。<br/>“行了，够了，你他妈——”<br/>还未等他说完，话就被打断了，艾伦一下把他抱起来压在墙上，他们的嘴唇碰在了一起，把到嘴边的话吞了下去。出于本能，利威尔的腿缠上了艾伦的腰，而艾伦利用他一时吃惊的空当，舌尖一下侵入他的口腔，突如其来的欲念充斥着全身，当艾伦将二人的下体抵在一起时，他无法阻止溢出的呻吟。透过牛仔裤他已经感受到了艾伦发硬的阴茎，自己的阴茎也因为这一压迫而立了起来。一切发生的太快，脑子一时半会反应不过来怎么回事，一种深深的渴望占据了大脑，仿佛在说，给我更多。<br/>他倒吸一口冷气，因为艾伦打破了这个吻，嘴唇移向了喉咙，又吮又咬，牙齿差点咬破了皮肤。艾伦把头歪向一旁，把脸埋进了他的颈窝，嘴里咆哮着充满占有欲的话语，而利威尔已经完全被自己的欲望所征服，只捕捉到了其中一小部分。他的手抓着艾伦的背，拼命想让他靠的更近，当艾伦把胯往前一顶时，他感觉肺里的空气仿佛都被抽干了。<br/>你在对我做什么呢，他想。<br/>当艾伦的手挣扎着解开牛仔裤的扣子时，利威尔感受到了他笨拙的手指和自己身体之间产生的急迫感。他需要接触，要艾伦完全进入他。<br/>“好了，艾伦，我想现在所有人都明白，你不要占有欲过于强烈。又没人把他从你身边偷走。”三笠提高了嗓门，声音从走廊尽头传了过来，对利威尔来说像是当头棒喝。艾伦仍然紧紧地挨着他，嘴唇压在他的皮肤上，没有要放开他的意思。<br/>“对啊，我们可不想听到你把你男朋友顶在墙上的声音，耶格尔！至少关下门好吧！”让嘲弄地大喊。<br/>利威尔喘着粗气，插在艾伦发间的双手垂了下来，见艾伦还没松手，就推了推他的胸口。托着他屁股的手捏了一下之后让他滑了下去，让他站稳。利威尔不得不依靠艾伦稳住自己的身体，他的腿在发颤。<br/>他简直不敢相信自己完全沉浸在欲望之中，忘却了艾伦族群的存在。他到底怎么了？<br/>然后，他想到了让说的关上门的提醒，才意识到艾伦把他拖进房间后，确实让大门就那样大敞着。利威尔抬头看着艾伦，他的瞳孔涣散，似乎还在努力恢复知觉，利威尔怀疑他是故意的。也许艾伦开着门，是为了好让其他人听到他在宣示主权。考虑到三笠说的话，这很可能。<br/>“这他妈是什么意思？”他责难地后退一步，以便给两人之间腾出一些空间。<br/>“抱歉，我只是——我不喜欢他碰你。”艾伦的眼神躲闪。<br/>利威尔有些恼火，对于艾伦把他置于这种处境下感到尴尬，还是在他的家人面前。然而，他知道自己并非一个不情不愿的共犯，而且仍然感到膝盖发软的时候，就很难生气了。考虑到他之前对阿尔敏的态度，他不认为自己有什么立场指责艾伦过火的行为。<br/>“他没有真的碰到我。”艾伦转头看向利威尔。<br/>“他越界了。”他争辩道。“他明明知道你是我的，还用手搂着你。”<br/>“哦，是么？”利威尔皱起眉，尽管他的心脏在胸口狂跳。“你的？”他仿佛在细细咀嚼这两个字。显然，艾伦说出这句话完全是一时冲动。但利威尔听到他如此毫不犹豫、直白地说出口时，仍然有些惊讶。<br/>“是的。”艾伦坚定地回答。他紧紧地盯着利威尔的眼睛。利威尔摇摇头，移开了目光，决定不理会他的主权宣言。<br/>“艾伦，我们素昧平生，我不是你的，我想我们该走了。”<br/>艾伦沉默了一会，利威尔也听不见屋子里其他地方传来的声音，知道每个人都在偷听让他感觉更糟了。<br/>“行，好吧。”他最后开口。利威尔费了很大劲才从艾伦平淡的语气中分辨出他的情绪。<br/>当艾伦再次和他走进走廊时，利威尔一直不敢看周围的狼人，空气中弥漫着一种尴尬又紧张的气氛。<br/>“我们以后再谈。”经过三笠身旁时，艾伦甚至没有告别，只是说了这么一句。利威尔不知道现在三笠怎么看他，他给这个族群可能没留下什么好印象。<br/>他们开车回艾伦的住处，一路无言。利威尔对自己之前说的话感到后悔，因为当时他对艾伦的行为感到恼火，他觉得自己有权利因为这件事发脾气。终于到家了，艾伦把车停好，利威尔在期盼他能开口说点什么。<br/>“我喜欢你。”他说。利威尔深深地叹了口气。<br/>“艾伦——”<br/>“不，”他在他准备继续说之前拦住了他，利威尔转过来看着他，艾伦的眼睛坚定地回望他。“我知道你也喜欢我。你的身体对我有反应，你不能否认你想要我。”<br/>“那并不意味着任何事。”利威尔不知道他是在对艾伦撒谎，还是在对自己撒谎。<br/>“那当然意味着什么。”<br/>“我们才认识不到两周。”他想解释，但艾伦根本不听，而是上前抓住了他的手。<br/>“所以呢？我们可以更好地了解彼此。”当利威尔有心无力地想把手抽回去时，艾伦只是把它握地更紧。<br/>“我知道，对于人类来说，这个进展可能有点快。但我不是人类，你也不是，从我们第一次见面开始，我就知道我们绝对合得来。（Compatible）”<br/>“相容？”利威尔哼了一声。“你可真会说浑话（You’re really bringing on the dirty talk.）。”<br/>艾伦只是紧紧地抓着他的手，认真地看着他，利威尔在他的注视下感觉脸有些发烧。<br/>“你也许比我做的更好，你要知道。”他嘟囔着，试图用另一种策略，这次他终于把手抽了出来，艾伦的手在他抽离时攥成了拳头。<br/>他又抬起眼，却迎上了艾伦的目光，看他的样子就好像他在胡言乱语。<br/>“你真的美极了。”利威尔决定不对他想表达的意思做任何评价，因为他怀疑艾伦忽略了这个。<br/>“你为什么要抗拒？”艾伦的眼睛在他身上搜寻着答案，利威尔只是摇摇头。<br/>“我不能——我得回家去，你知道的，对吧？在做其他事之前，我需要弄清楚到底发生了什么。”<br/>“当然，我知道。我想帮你。”艾伦语气里明显的挫败感让利威尔感到一阵窘迫，因为即使艾伦没有表现出想要带他回席娜的意思，利威尔也知道这只是出于关心，他对他真的很好。<br/>“不，你是对的。我很抱歉。”他说。“只是，这一切都太过了。”<br/>“好，我明白了。我可能太过分了，对不起。”艾伦向前倾了些，靠近他的身体。“我们可以慢慢来，我只是想跟你亲近一些，仅此而已。”<br/>“好，我明白了。”利威尔的声音有些冷淡，但他的语气中隐约流露出了爱意。艾伦也感受到了，给了他一个温存的微笑。<br/>当狼人抬起手触碰利威尔的脸颊时，他能感受到自己的皮肤因为期待而有些刺痛，于是移开了身子，他只是需要整理一下情绪。<br/>“我们进去吧。”<br/>艾伦沉默了一会。<br/>“好。”</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>二人之间都有些许犹豫不决，因为他们已经尴尬地围着对方绕了一下午了。很显然，艾伦给了他空间，等着利威尔接近自己，和自己亲近一些，尽管他这么想，却没有这么做。所以，当利威尔最终用手碰了碰艾伦的后背时，狼人似乎如释重负了，气氛也缓和了不少。利威尔只是很疲惫，他不觉得一定要把艾伦赶走，所以他没有意识剥夺自己从接近Alpha中获得的那种兴奋和其意义所在。无论如何，他仍然有些惴惴不安。<br/>傍晚时分，艾伦把他拉进了自己的卧室，而非客房，利威尔便跟着去了。这张床很软，还有一股浓烈的艾伦的气息，尽管少了些混合在另一张床上的味道。他没有忽略艾伦的意思，这可能意味着他想让他在最私密的空间里闻到自己的气味，这让利威尔感觉自己抓牢了某些东西。<br/>Alpha圈住他，嗅着他的气味，唇贴在他的后颈上，就好似一个烙印。一只手环在他的腹部，紧紧地抱着他。在这样一个有安全感的拥抱里，睡着并不难。<br/>他的梦开始很平静，艾伦的气息如一个保护他的蚕茧，裹得严严实实。但慢慢地，他的梦开始越来越黑暗，越来越可怖。他梦见一种难以忍受的疼痛遍布全身，仿佛要将他吞噬。他急需安慰，但他知道没有人会施以援手，于是只好蜷缩在角落里，咬紧牙关，不想因痛苦发出惨叫。当疼痛越来越无法忍受，他知道死亡在即，一下在冷汗中醒来。他的心跳加速，肾上腺素飙升，他强迫自己冷静下来。那是在半夜，艾伦就躺在利威尔身旁，尚未从睡梦中醒来。<br/>他连想都不敢想，神经和身体一样紧绷着。他悄悄从床上爬起来，小心翼翼的没有惊醒艾伦。他穿上衣服，走进厨房，给自己倒了一杯水，水能让他冷静下来。他又重新斟满了酒，然后在餐桌前坐了下来，试图让自己从混乱的思绪中平静下来。这时候，他很难相信这只是梦，尤其是杂货店的事发生之后。<br/>电话铃把利威尔从思绪中扯了出来，他抬起头，直到目光落在桌子对面明亮的显示屏上。那时艾伦的手机，“未知来电”几个字和他对望着。<br/>他扫了一眼走廊，似乎期待着艾伦会过来，但他听见他还在卧室里睡觉，但他回头看向手机时，一种奇怪的念头涌上心头，他不知道这个这个点谁会打电话来。他试探性地伸出手，手指在接听键停留了一秒，然后按下了按钮，把手机凑近耳边。<br/>“喂？”他有些谨慎。<br/>起初没有声音回应，只有沉重的呼吸声从另一端传来，使他警觉起来。<br/>“利威尔？”那个声音几乎无法听清，低沉得像是沙哑粗糙的低语，但是准确无疑，利威尔听到这个声音时，心脏砰砰直跳。“利威尔，是你吗？”<br/>“法兰？”这名字使他头晕目眩。<br/>“哦，天哪，利威尔，你要帮帮我们。”<br/>利威尔握紧了手机，肌肉开始痉挛。<br/>“伊莎贝尔在吗？你们在哪？”他每蹦出一个音节都充满了惊恐。<br/>“求你了。”法兰说。一声抽泣之后，电话那头安静了下来。<br/>“法兰？”没有回应。“法兰？看在老天的份上，回答我。你们在哪？你他妈怎么会有这个号码？法兰!”<br/>电话那头只剩一片寂静。他挫败地把手机放回了桌子上，几乎无法呼吸。他凝视着眼前的一片空白，感觉自己在颤抖。到底发生了什么——怎么<br/>他必须马上离开。不管怎样，伊莎贝尔和法兰需要他，他必须去帮他们。即使他不知道他们在哪，也要试一试。回到席娜，通过一些线索他也许能找到他们，或是知道他们在哪的人。<br/>无论如何，他也不明白法兰为什么会给艾伦打电话，这根本说不通。这几天来，利威尔第一次感觉他又产生了不信任的感觉。艾伦参与其中了吗？难道利威尔真的误判了形势，相信了欺骗自己的人？无所谓，他对自己说，不去想他所经历的痛苦。艾伦目前不是最重要的。他需要集中精力寻找家人和朋友。<br/>他的肾上腺素还在飙升，他站起身，抓起艾伦的车钥匙，确认了一下狼人还在睡觉，就打开门，冲向了那辆皮卡车。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章后记<br/>（在艾伦和利威尔离开后）“嗯，那真让人不舒服。”当他们的车驶出车道时，让冷冷地说。三笠转过身，给了他一记眼刀。让叹了口气。“行，我闭嘴。”他瞪大眼睛说道。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>